Rugrats Mob
The Rugrats was formed in mib 2005 when two Lazuli males teamed up with two females, one of Whiskers and Zappa origins, and a juvenile wild male. The Whisker female Baddiel established female dominance along side Ziggy or Lazuli origins. The began grew fast and became one of the strongest in the area. After Baddiel died her daughter Tosca assumed dominance. Dominant Pair The older of the two females Baddiel became the dominant female with one of the Lazuli males named Ziggy. After Baddiel died, Angelica became the dominant female for two years before she succumed to a snake bit. Her sister Tosca assumed dominance. Ziggy remained the dominant male for another year after Baddiel's death before he disappeared and was presummed dead. His son Reptar held dominance since then, till a group of Leprechaun males joined the group with Prolwer taking dominance, Current Members The Rugrats have 22 members as of May 2010. Tosca (VRGF026) Dominant Female Prowler (VLPM001) Dominant Male Hunter (VLPM002) Kermit (VLPF006) Twit (VLPM007) Bamper (VLPM009) Cutie (VRGF030) Elijah (VRGF034) Darzin (VRGM35) Dale (VRGM036) Lam Cop (VRGF037) Charlie Horse (VRGM038) Lam Cop (VRGF037) Hamlton (VRGM040) Maggie (VRGF041) The Beast (VRGM042) Dora (VRGM043) Swiper (VRGM045) Spungy (VRGM046) Beta (VRGF047) Red Head (VRGF048) Catfish (VRGM049) All Known Members A list of meekrats born or joined the Rugrats. Beddiel (VWF049) Windgat (VZZF022) Ziggy (VLM093) Jethro (VLM096) Luois (VRGM001) Tommy (VRGM002) Chuckie (VRGM003) Lil (VRGF004) Phil (VRGM005) VRGP006 Susie (VRGF007) Angelica (VRGF008) Didi (VRGF009) Stuart (VRGM010) Andrew (VRGM011) Chaz (VRGM012) Betty (VRGF013) VRGM014 Howie (VRGM015) Dil (VRGM016) Kimi (VRGF017) Reptar (VRGM018) Lipschitz (VRGM019) Jonathan (VRGM020) Spike (VRGM021) Fluffy (VRGF022) Spiffy (VRGM023) Pepper (VRGF024) Fifi (VRGM025) Tosca (VRGF026) Colombus (VRGM027) Seacreat (VRGM028) VRGF029 Cutie (VRGF030) Huggles (VRGM031) Moc (VRGM032) VRGF033 Elijah (VRGF034) Darzin (VRGM35) Dale (VRGM036) Lam Cop (VRGF037) Charlie Horse (VRGM038) VRGP039 Hamlton (VRGM040) Maggie (VRGF041) The Beast (VRGM042) Dora (VRGM043) Boots (VRGM044) Swiper (VRGM045) Prowler (VLPM001) Hunter (VLPM002) Kermit (VLPF006) Twit (VLPM007) Bamper (VLPM009) Spungy (VRGM046) Beta (VRGF047) Red Head (VRGF048) Catfish (VRGM049) Mack (VRGM051) Pariwinkle (VRGF052) Fujo (VRGF053) Harley (VRGM054) Mouse (VRGM055) Candy (VRGF056) Bathsheba (VRGF057) Victoria (VRGF058) Borak (VRGM059) Rivals The Rugrats' main rivals are the Gladiators. Later in 2007-2008 both the Leprechaun and Pikmin formed near the Rugrats and became their new rivals. History April 2005: Baddiel and Windgat joined Ziggy, Jethro and Louis. Beddiel and Ziggy became the dominant pair. May 2005: '''Jethro went roving. Two encounters with Gladiators. '''June 2005: Windgat was pregnant. Jethro and Louis went roving. One encounter with Gladiators. July 2005: '''Beddiel was pregnant. Windgat lost her litter and was evicted. Jethro and Louis went roving. '''August 2005: Baddiel gave birth to Tommy, Phil, Lil and Chuckie. September 2005: Jethro went roving. October 2005: Beddiel was pregnant. Windgat was evicted. Jethro and Louis went roving. November 2005: Baddiel gave birth to Angelica, Susie and VRGP006. December 2005: VGRP006 was predated. Windgat was pregnant. Janury 2006: '''Windgat aborted. Jethro and Louis went roving. '''Febuary 2006: Baddiel was pregnant. Windgat was evicted. Jethro went roving. Two encounters Gladiators. March 2006: Baddiel gave birth to Didi, Stuart, Adnrew and Chaz. April 2006: Jethro and Louis went roving. May 2006: Windgat was pregnant. Jethro and Louis went roving. June 2006: Windgat gave birth to Betty, VRGM014 and Howard. Two encounter with Gladiators. July 2006: '''Louis went roving. '''August 2006: VRGM014 was predated. Baddiel was pregnant. Windgat and Lil were evicted. September 2006: Baddiel gave birth to Dill, Kimi and Reptar. October 2006: Louis and Phil went roving. November 2006: Windgat was pregnant. Jethro, Windgat, Tommy and Phil went roving. December 2006: Windgat gave birth to Lipschitz and Jonathan. Louis, Tommy and Phil went roving. Jethro was Last Seen. Janaury 2007: Susie was pregnant. Louis, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil went roving. Three encounters with Gladiators. Fabuary 2007: Baddiel was pregnant. Susie aborted. Windgat, Lil and Susie were evicted. March 2007: '''Baddiel gave birth to Spike, Fluffy, Spiffy, Pepper and Fify. '''April 2007: Windgat was Last Seen. May 2007: '''Louis, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Andrew went roving. Two encounters Leprechaun. '''June 2007: Baddiel was pregnant again but aborted. July 2007: '''Louis was Last Seen. '''August 2007: Tommy, Phil and Chuckie went roving September 2007: Baddiel was pregnant Lil, Susie, Didi and Betty were evicted and left the group. October 2007: '''Baddiel gave birth to Tosca, Colombus and Seacrest '''November 2007: Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Adnrew and Howard went roving. One encouter with Leprechaun. December 2007: '''Tommy, Phil, Chuckie, Straut and Dil went roving and left the group. '''Janaury 2008: '''Adnrew, Chaz, Howard, Raptar, Lipschitz and Jonathan went roving. Two encounters with Leprechaun. '''February 2008: Adnrew, Chaz, Howard, Raptar, Lipschitz and Jonathan went roving. March 2008: '''Baddiel died, Angelica became the dominant female. Ziggy, Adnrew, Chaz, Howard, Raptar, Lipschitz and Jonathan went roving. '''April 2008: Ziggy, Stuart, Adnrew, Howard and Reptar went roving. May 2008: Angelica was pregnant but aborted. Ziggy, Adnrew, Chaz, Howard, Raptar, Lipschitz and Jonathan went roving. June 2008: Kimi was pregnant. Andrew, Chaz and Howard left the group. July 2008: Kimi aborted. Angelica was pregnant. Kimi and Pepper were evicted. August 2008: Angelica gave birth to VRGF029, Cutie, Huggles and Moc. September 2008: Ziggy, Raptar, Lipschitz and Jonathan went roving. October 2008: VRGF029 was predated. Fifi was pregnant. Ziggy, Adnrew, Chaz, Howard, Raptar, Lipschitz, Jonathan, Spike and Spiffy went roving. November 2008: Fifi gave birth to VRGF033, Elijah, Dale and Darzin. December 2008: '''VRGF033 was predated. Ziggy, Raptar, Lipschitz, Jonathan, Spike and Spiffy went roving. '''Janaury 2009: '''Ziggy, Raptar, Lipschitz, Spiffy and Seacrest went roving. One encouter with Leprechuan '''Fabuary 2009: '''Ziggy, Raptar, Lipschitz, Jonathan, Spike, Spiffy, Colombus and Seacrest went roving. '''March 2009: '''Angelica was prgenant. Kimi, Fluffy, Pepper and Fifi were evicted and left the group. '''April 2009: '''Angelica gave birth to Lamp Chop, Charlie Horse and VRGP039. '''May 2009: Ziggy died. Reptar became the dominant male. Wilson visited. June 2009: VRGP039 was predated. Lipschitz went roving. July 2009: '''Reptar, Spike and Spiffy, went roving. '''August 2009: Raptar, Lipschitz, Colombus and Seacrest left the group and formed the Hyenas. Prowler, Hunter, Kermit, Twist and Bamper joined the group. Prowler became the dominant male. September 2009: Spike, Spiffy, Huggles and Moc went roving and elft the group. October 2009: Angelica died. Tosca became the new dominant female. Cutie was pregnant. November 2009: '''Cutie gave birth to Hamlton Maggie and The Beast. December 2009: Hunter, Kermit, Twist and Bamper went roving. '''January 2010: Tosca and Lamp Chop were pregant. Hunter, Kermit, Twist, Bamper, Dale and Darzin went roving. Febuary 2010: Tosca lost her litter. Lamp Chop gave birth to Dora, Boots and Swiper. March 2010: Hunter, Kermit, Twist, Bamper, Dale, Darzin and Charlie Horse went roving. Two encounters with Gladiators. April 2010: Tosca was pregnant. Cutie, Elijah and Lamp Chop were evicted. May 2010: Tosca gave birth to Spunggy, Beta, Red Hean and Catfish. Category:Meerkat Mobs